


Violet Skies

by MegaSonicZX



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But this is going to be about serious topics, Child Neglect, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, I swear there will be a happy ending, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Neglect, No beta we die like emmeryn, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSonicZX/pseuds/MegaSonicZX
Summary: TW//Abuse, Suicide AttemptBeaten and broken, Inigo wonders if people really care for him, or if they'd be better off without him. Alone and scared, Severa wonders what her place in the world really is, or if she even has one. But after one seemingly horrific day, their fates may become more intertwined then they could ever imagine.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Serena | Severa
Kudos: 6





	Violet Skies

Everything had started at about 8pm, and it still hardly felt real, yet also felt like something Inigo should have seen coming from the very beginning.

Inigo knew his conception hadn’t been...well, planned, to say the least, as well as his parents really having been a couple when they did it. And yet, his grandparents had pressured his dad into staying with his mom to raise him. But couldn’t even begin to count how many times he wished his father hadn’t listened to them.

His dad never worked, always out drinking at some bar getting wasted while his mom worked between a local convenience store and diner to make enough money for the three of them, only to come home to a deadbeat drunk looking to verbally assault her, after doing the same to Inigo.

In fact, Inigo often found his drunken father yelling at him. When Inigo had told his parents he enjoyed dancing and was taking dance lessons, he could vividly remember his dad telling him “No son of mine is going to practice a girl’s hobby.” And later “I shouldn't be surprised you’re so insistent on this, you pussy.”

And that wasn’t getting into how often he heard his mom and dad verbally fighting at night, his dad drunkenly screaming about how often he wished he could leave and how he hated being stuck here. The shouting often lasted hours and kept Inigo awake late into the night. He could say, without a shadow of a doubt, that he hated his father.

And one night, it all broke. His parents had been fighting like usual, Inigo sending some casual texts to his friends Owain and Severa regarding an upcoming test at school when he suddenly heard the shatter of glass in the other room. Inigo looks at his door with concern before he sent a quick text to his friend.

_Inigo: Hey guys, I think something happened. BRB._

_Owain: Safest travels o dancer of the azure moon._

_Severa: Please shut up Owain._

Rolling his eyes, Inigo got up and walked out of his room, only for his heart to nearly stop. His mother, Olvia, was laying on the ground unconscious with several bruises on her body, and a serious bleeding cut on her forehead. “Mom!” Inigo cried out as he ran past his mother and got down on his knees to try and shake her awake.

"Mom! Get up, mom!" He cries as he shakes his mother again before a shadow begins looming over him. Turning too look around, he looks up at his father, who’s staring at him with drunken hatred and a broken beer bottle in one hand.

"Stupid fucking brat!" The man shouts as he smacks Inigo with the bottle, forcing a yell of pain from him as the shards cut his arms open. "A worthless mistake like you should have never been born!" He shouts, punching Inigo in the head afterwards. Inigo falls to the ground as his father kicks him in the gut, throwing the bottle aside and taking his belt off to whip Inigo. “Your nothing but an accident that ruined my life!”

The next few hours remain much the same for Inigo, physical abuse from his bathers belt, and when he gets tired of that he just punches the boy. By the time Inigo had passed out from the sheer pain, his body was covered in bruises and he had plenty of cuts on his arms, the carpet stained in his blood.

Morning rolled around, and Inigo finally came too with a splitting headache, legs feeling weak and stomach like he wanted to puke. His entire body was in pain, fighting against the idea of getting off the ground, but he forced himself onto his feet anyways. 

Walking over to the kitchen, he reached up and took the first-aid kit off the top of the fridge and carried it back to the living room, using what was inside to clean and bandage Olivia’s head-wound as well as the cut’s on his arms. 

After that, he carefully picked his mom up and carried her back to his room, laying her down on his bed so that she could properly rest. He took a moment to feel for her heartbeat, and smiled slightly when he felt it. But then, tears begin flooding his eyes as he begins crying. 

“I...I’m so sorry mom…” He chokes out as his tears slide down his cheeks and tap onto the floor while he continues to speak. “If I hadn’t...then maybe...I’m so sorry mom...I love you.” He says through his crying, reaching over to gently hug his mom for a moment.

After taking a moment to wipe his tears, Inigo quickly changed out of his clothes to put on a longer shirt to hide his bruises and cuts. Throwing on a pair of jeans, socks, and shoes, he grabs his backpack from it’s spot hanging off his closet door knob and the spare key to the house as he quickly left and locked the door.

The bus ride to school was quiet, since most of the people on his usual bus didn’t really care to speak with him, allowing him to just slide into the back and keep to himself. He didn’t want to harass or bother anyone else anyways. Once the bus had stopped in front of the school and Inigo had gotten off, he quickly began walking to the front door.

_“Stupid fucking brat!”_

Inigo paused as sweat began dripping from his forehead as he began breathing heavily, his hand shaking just before he’d grabbed the door handle. He hadn't even noticed someone walking up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Inigo to jolt and spin around.

“Woah, woah, it’s just me you dummy.”

Inigo lessened his guard slightly as he looked over at the familiar redhead with twintails who spoke in a unique mix of genuine friendship and uncaring barttyness, Severa. One of his longest longtime friends, and the one person he felt an attachment to then anyone else. He loved her, but aside from casual flirting, never let on how he really felt.

Why would she care? Why would she like him that way?

“Heh, sorry Sev.” He said, trying his best to just act casual as he turned and opened the door for her, even motioning inside with his free arm. “For you, my dear.” He adds in with a wink, attempting to use his “playboy side” as some called it conceal himself.

Severa, as he predicted, rolled her eyes as she began walking inside while remarking “Don’t call me your dear, you dummy.” in a not necessarily harsh tone, but one that indicated she didn’t want to be flirted with.

The two of them walked through the halls together, stopping by Inigo’s locker to open it up and grab some textbooks and pack what he didn’t need inside for the time being. Severa remained quiet for a moment before she suddenly spoke up and asked “Hey, did something happen,? You never came back last night.”

Inigo damn near frozen as his mind raced to think of an excuse, because there was no way he could tell her what actually happened. Would she even believe him? Or care? She’d probably laugh it off and tell him to stop being silly.

“I-I fell asleep, that’s all.” He finally blurts out, hoping that’ll do as an excuse, and thankfully it does as Severa scoffs and rolls her eyes again. The two said a brief goodbye and Severa hurried off to her locker, and Inigo made his way to the stairs so he could walk up to the second floor and find his classroom.

The first half of the day is nice, quiet, and he isn’t called on by any teachers to answer questions, exactly how he wanted it. He hid in the back of the classroom and nobody paid him any mind, like they just didn’t care. Sitting down in the cafeteria, Inigo grabbed a tray of food and some plastic utensils before sitting down, though he didn’t do much more than poke at his lunch, really not feeling an appetite at the moment. 

“There you are, Inigo of the Indigo Skies!”

Inigo nearly face planted into his lunch because he did not want to talk to Owain today. Not that he hated the guy, for as eccentric as Owain was he was a very good friend, but because between him and Severa, Owain had a far easier time reading him like an open book. 

“Hey Owain.” Inigo says as the blonde sits down beside him, still just poking at the food on his tray. He doesn’t say anything, just staring off into space.

“Are you going to eat that?” Owain asks, and in response Inigo just slides the tray over so the food doesn’t go to waste. The two of them sit together in silence for a bit as Owain eats before he asks “So, what’s troubling you? And don’t say nothing, I’m not that dumb.”

Inigo mentally curses Owain as he tries to think of some kind of lie, but his mind draws several blanks for either being too flimsy or too predictable. In his haste, he blurts out the one lie he knows Owain will believe.

“I’m thinking of asking Severa out.”

Owain coughs on his food, Inigo’s eyes widening as Owain shakes it off and turns to him with a big joyous smile. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? My friend, this is big! Worry not, for the mighty Owain Dark shall be your wingman!”

Inigo sighs, cracking a fake smile as he does. “Ya, thanks Owain. Just don’t tell her, okay? I want this to be special.” He tells Owain, who nods and gives Inigo his sacred promise of the exalted...okay, Inigo kinda stopped listening there.

Truth be told though, he was considering telling Severa. Not necessarily in person, but maybe leave her a note. A sort of final goodbye to her.

Wait, that sounded like he was going to run away. That wasn’t an impossible idea, but it’d probably just make more of a hassle, when that’s what he wants less of.

“Inigo? Inigo!”

Inigo snaps out of his thoughts as he turns to Owain, laughing softly while placing a hand on his friends shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll let you know if I need help though, okay?” He says, with Owain begrudgingly nodding. With that settled, Inigo took a moment to relax with his friend in the brief moment of silence.

The bell rang soon after and the two went their separate ways, back to their classrooms. As he walked down the halls and back to the second floor, Inigo looked at the stares that led past the second floor and up to the roof. He wondered for a moment…

But then just kept walking back to class. It’d be weird if he just disappeared halfway through the day after all, and he didn’t want any attention being drawn to him like that, so he just sat through the rest of the day silently.

Once classes ended, Inigo got up and hurried to grab his backpack and get out of school before Severa could find him, because truth be told he did not trust Owain to not tell her how he really felt right now. Grabbing his backpack from the locker and closing it, he shuffle-walked down the halls and out the front doors, but as he walked up the bus-

“Inigo, wait.”

Fuck, it was her.

Inigo turned to face Severa again as she ran up to him, a surprisingly worried look on her face as she did. Stopping in front of Inigo, she looked up at him and finally broke the silence as she asked “Inigo...is there anything important you need to tell me?”

Inside, Inigo felt his heart shatter. He wanted, so badly to tell her. To tell her everything...but he didn’t. He just shook his head and told her “No...nothing.” They shared a stare for a moment before he finally turned and hurried onto the bus, if only to get away from embarrassing himself in front of her.

Sitting down in the back again, Inigo dug into his backpack and took out a pencil and notebook. Spinning the pencil in hand, he thought of what he might want to write, several ideas flooding his head. Finally, Inigo started by writing down

_-Dear Severa, the crimson beauty…_

When the bus stopped, Inigo had thankfully finished what he wanted to write and placed everything back into his backpack, getting off the bus and walking down the street back to his house. Shuffling the key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and walked inside, through the entrance hallway to see his father on the couch in the living room, chugging a bottle of beer. 

The glass shards from last night were still on the ground, so Inigo cautiously stepped past them and hurried towards his room when his dad spoke up and asked.

“Where’s your mother.”

Inigo paused and said nothing for a moment as he set his bag down as the door to his room before turning to face his dad. He took a deep breath as he said “I don’t know-”

And immediately got hit with his dad’s bottle, the glass shards opening a cut on his forehead like his mothers and spilling alcohol all over his face. “Wrong answer! Where is she!?” He screams, grabbing Inigo by the collar of his shirt and throwing him back into the living room.

“M-maybe she’s at wor-” Inigo tries to say, but he just got punched in the face and set to the ground, where his dad kicked him in the stomach a few times. Inigo let out a scream of pain, then forcefully pulled back up by his dad.

“I won’t ask again. Where is that whore?” He asks, but Inigo gives no answer this time. A look of fear washes over his face, but thankfully his dad just throws him inside. “What a worthless brat. You shouldn’t have ever been born. Maybe if you went and died, I could finally get out of this hellhole.”

Inigo pulled himself off the ground and grunted as he held his stomach in one hand, watching his dad leave to probably go get drunk some more. Standing up, he walked over to his room and opened the door to see Olivia still sleeping peacefully. Inigo walked over, but hearing her breathing was enough to tell him she was okay. 

With nothing else to do, Inigo stabled back into the living room and grabbed a dustpan to clean the broken glass shards up and throw them all away before walking over and sitting down on the couch. After a moment, he leant over, and drifted off to sleep, despite it only being around 5 in the evening.

…

_“"A worthless mistake like you should have never been born!"”_

…

_“What a worthless brat. You shouldn’t have ever been born. Maybe if you went and died, I could finally get out of this hellhole.”_

...

_“Don’t call me your dear, you dummy.”_

…

The next day was a rainy day, so Inigo made sure to put on his raincoat to avoid getting soaked. Before he left, he once again checked on Olivia, and she was still breathing. Confirming that she was, Inigo gave her a soft hug and whispered “I love you mom…” before leaving.

The bus ride to school was quiet and melancholy, nobody said a word to each other, and Inigo gently tapped his foot on the bus floor a few times. Once the bus stopped, Inigo hurried inside without much pause and counted the lockers before he finally stopped at one and took a small note out of his backpack, and placed it down at the foot of the loker before walking off. 

Walking through the school halls, Inigo put his backpack inside his locker as he began hurrying upstairs and past the other students, then hurried to the set of stairs that led to the roof. With a deep breath, Inigo opened the door and walked outside, feeling the cool air of the rain on his face and hair as he took his hood off.

Walking forwards, Inigo slowly approaches the edge of the roof and looks down at the puddles below him. The wind of the rain blew his hair as he closed his eyes and muttered “Mother… Severa… Owain… I’m sorry for being such a burden… hopefully everything will be better… without me.”

And stepped forwards.

…

_“Get back!”_

…

_“Somebody call an ambulance!”_

…

_“Inigo! Inigo wake up!”_

...

Was he...still alive? His entire body felt like it was going to fall apart. He wanted it too. And yet, he remained gripped to life. Hazily, his eyes opened to see blood mixed in with the puddle he lay in, no doubt his own. He slightly glanced over to see Severa looking at him, though he couldn’t tell if she was crying or just covered in rain.

“Sev...era…” He chokes out, his vision already wavering. He can’t quite understand everything she says, but he does make out “Why would you” and “Please don’t die” as stand outs. He chokes on his words and tries to say something, but Severa gently places a finger over his mouth to shush him.

“Inigo...I love you.” She tells him, and his eyes widen. He has no clue what to think, his mind racing in reaction as he tries to process it. Did...did she really? “You hear me? You can’t die, because...I want you to stay with me.”

A weak, horse laugh comes from Inigo as he manages to speak “Moth...er...Olivia...help…her...”

And then, everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm really worried with this story. Not because I think it'd bad, but because I'm trying to portray a very touchy subject to a lot of people in a serious manner, despite not having experienced myself. To those who may have either experienced abuse and/or suicidal thoughts, or know someone who did, then please know this story isn't meant to make light of these subjects, and I am trying my hardest to portray both respectfully.


End file.
